gordianplotfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Organize this Material.
The fol¬lowing paragraphs have been written to show how the material outlined in section above may be organ¬ized according to Theme-model XII. : First paragraph— one of partition mentioning the heads marked I.-V. in the outline, is as follows : In discussing the "Barbarian Invasions" we shall consider five leading topics : First, the weakness of Rome at the time of the invasion I. in the out¬line; second, the strength of Rome at this time ; that is, the means of resistance she possessed against the invader II. in the outline; third, the order in which the different parts broke away from the empire III. in the outline; fourth, the different races of invaders IV. in the outline; and fifth, a discussion in detail of one of these races, the Teutons. Second paragraph — develops topics marked A-E under I. of the outline; and reads as follows : We shall find that the weakness of Rome at the time of the invasions was due to five causes. In the first place its immoderate greatness had led to corruption in the army and in the state. Its strength was also im¬paired by the division of the empire and the removal of the capital from Rome to Constantinople, circum¬stances which caused an emulation in luxury between the East and the West. A third reason for the down¬fall of Rome was the influence of Christianity, causing as it did theological discord which affected politics, and militating against the war spirit by teaching passive obedience. Again, Rome's ignorance of the extent and danger of her enemies weakened her, because she made slight preparations to resist them. The prevalence of slavery also contributed to her ruin, for through this institution the middle class, the mainstay of any nation, was made to disappear. When we consider how deep- seated were the causes of the fall of Rome, we can only wonder how she withstood the enemy so long. Third paragraph — should develop in the same way the topic marked III. in the outline. It should express the main idea in the first sentence, develop this idea by sentences in coordinate relation with each other, and summarize in the last. Fourth paragraph — should develop in the same - way the topic marked IV. in the outline. Fifth paragraph — should develop the topic marked V. in the outline. Sixth paragraph — has been written out below. It summarizes by giving a series of conclusions in regard to these invasions, and thus develops topic VI. of the outline. We find a modern riaralle1 to the Barbarian Invasions in the migrations to the United States in the last century. There are resemblances in the purposes and the number of the two classes, and differences in their character and in what they have brought to the countries to which they have come. Both the barbarians and the emigrants have had one purpose ; namely, to secure homes. As to the comparative numbers which have taken part in these movements, we are told that the barbarians came in hordes. The emigrants have also come in hordes. In the last fifty years over fifteen millions have reached our shores. In character, how¬ever, these two classes differ. The foreigners who emigrate to this country are not from the lowest classes in theit own countries, while the barbarians were bar¬barians in nature as well as in name. Again, the foreigners bring to this country both money and labor. The barbarians who descended upon Rome brought nothing. America is richer because of her emigrants ; Rome was poorer. Category:Writing techniques